Mako Suicide
by Nemesis247
Summary: When Nemesis is walking along the beach, she finds the dead bodies of the Mako Mermaids stars. But how did they get there? Join Nemesis on her investigation to find out the truth.


**Mako Suicide**

One day, I was walking along the beach, when I came across ten corpses. Being a lover of the horror genre, I was rather delighted for such a thing to happen in my life… until, that is, I realised that the bodies belonged to my favourite Mako Mermaids stars! I felt so distraught that I decided to investigate just how the group met their doom, and, if possible, how to revive them. And from what I discovered during my research, their deaths went a little something like this…

It was a hot summer day, and Nixie was strolling along the beach, her brown hair entangling in the breeze, her blue eyes hot with the sensation of coming tears. Although it had been weeks since Cam's betrayal, Nixie was still feeling overly depressed about it. So depressed, in fact, that she had begun to have darker thoughts…

As she neared the edge of a cliff, of which the jagged rocks at the foot would certainly kill anyone who fell off in an instant, the violent impulses took over her mind, once again. _Jump_, they were telling her. _Jump off the cliff, Nixie. It will only hurt for a second, and the short pain will be much more bearable than the constant pain of when you think about what Cam did to you…_

That settled it. Nixie ran to very edge, and jumped off the cliff, as if she were diving into the deep blue sea. But of course, she wasn't. For once, her dive meant that death was to come.

Just a few moments before this, Cam had chosen to trudge past the spot where Nixie was about to commit the act of suicide. And when he saw the girl that he had been too afraid to declare his love for falling to the pointed rocks, his whole world shattered. _Cam, this is all your fault!_ his brain told him. _Thanks to you, Nixie killed herself!_

"_No_!" Cam cried aloud, and without even thinking, he ran forwards and jumped to be with his beloved one.

But as it would happen, Zac heard this particular scream, and dashed towards the area where the two suicides had just taken place. He looked down to where the two dead and bloodied bodies lay in utter shock and horror. Although Cam had betrayed him, Zac still felt like a part of him would always be Cam's best friend, and he didn't want to lose him! And Nixie had become more of a friend to him too since Cam had tried to become a merman. And so Zac jumped as well.

As Zac jumped, Lyla and Sirena, who had been with Zac until he'd run off, passed him, only to witness his death. Lyla screamed at the top of her lungs, and jumped off too.

"Lyla!" Sirena yelped, and mimicked her fake blonde friend's actions. But as she fell, she screamed a blood-curdling scream, which Evie, David, Carly and Rita just so happened to hear from where they all were, at the Ocean Café.

"Was that Sirena?" David asked, feeling a little worried.

"I think it might have been," Rita replied anxiously, and quickly left the café, and headed towards the cliff, closely followed by the other three.

David, Evie and Carly arrived at the scene just as Rita jumped off the cliff too, at the sight of her three so called nieces lying dead at the bottom of the cliff. David and Evie quickly rushed to the edge too, and jumped off together as they saw the corpses of Sirena and Zac. Carly quickly did the same, in a horrified moment as she lost her long-term crush and best friend.

So at this point in time, you may be wondering who the tenth fictional character that died on that fatal day was. And for me to tell you this, I must firstly explain the events that had taken place far away a few hours earlier.

You see, Aquata had just finished collecting some shells to make jewellery with, and when she returned back to the pod, they told her that they were finally going to allow Sirena, Nixie and Lyla to come back. Aquata squealed with joy, and instantly started to make her way back to Mako. But it was there that she saw the dead bodies of her sister, the other mermaids, the new merman, his wannabe merman best friend, her sister's boyfriend, the girl who had a crush on him and was jealous of his relationship with Sirena, her best friend, and the mermaid who had taken the outcasts into her care. Aquata didn't know what to do, so in her time of vulnerability, she did the only thing she could think of. She hauled herself out of the water, and lay beside the other dead bodies, and died a slow, painful death as the sun dried her out.

**The end.**

* * *

**Dedicated to Charlotte**

**~Nemesis**


End file.
